Nikt nic nie wie
by euphoria814
Summary: Holmcestowa seria, zabawa kanonem, incest


**część czwarta serii/alternatywna dla części trzeciej**

 **poprzednia część Ktoś wie**

 **dla Tyone**

 **betowała Tyone**

* * *

Nikt nic nie wie — ta myśl byłaby zapewne przyjemna, gdyby nie kwestia Moriarty'ego. Oczywistym jest, że mężczyzna nie żyje. Sherlock nie ma wątpliwości i wie, że Mycroft również. Ich umysły działają podobnie. Obaj wiedzą, że pewnych błędów po prostu nie popełniają. Mycroft zresztą zadbał o usunięcie zwłok Jima i odpowiednie nagłośnienie sprawy, aby oczyścić go z zarzutów.  
Sherlock nie ma wątpliwości, że Moriarty nie żyje, ale Mycroft wykorzystuje nagłe pojawienie się w mediach ducha jako pretekst do amnestii. Obaj mogą chociaż przez chwilę udawać, że Jim jest wciąż problemem. Utrzymanie fikcyjnego życia, by całkiem inne — zupełnie prawdziwe, jego życie — mogło trwać.  
Sherlock wie, jakie dostanie zadanie, i jest odpowiednio przygotowany, nim koła samolotu ponownie dotykają platformy lotniska. Mycroft już na niego czeka wraz z Johnem, który wygląda tak, jakby miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Watson nie rzuca mu się jednak na szyję, ale wyciąga rękę na powitanie dokładnie tak samo jak prawie godzinę wcześniej, gdy żegnali się, myśląc, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą.  
Sherlock lubi symetrię, więc potrząsa nią lekko.  
— John ma dość ciekawą uwagę — mówi Mycroft, spoglądając na niego ze swoim zwyczajowym chłodem, ale Sherlock wie.  
Jego brat przez ostatnie dni postarzał się przynajmniej o pięć lat, a teraz wygląda, jakby mu ubyło dziesięć. Sherlock rozważał nawet, że może Moriarty na wszystkich ekranach w Wielkiej Brytanii jest sprawką Mycrofta. Jeśli cokolwiek bowiem mogło go uchronić przed śmiercią, to tylko powrót człowieka, którego jedynie on był w stanie pokonać.  
Sherlock nie wierzy w duchy i Mycroft również nie.  
— Skoro Moriarty wrócił, to ten cały Magnussen musiał jakoś z nim współpracować — rzuca John i Sherlock nie jest zaskoczony.  
Sądząc po zadowolonej minie Mycrofta, jego brat podłożył Watsonowi dość poszlak, by dobry doktor został wprowadzony w błąd. Johnem zawsze łatwo było manipulować, ale prawda jest taka, że zasianie takiej wątpliwości w umysłach maluczkich da jemu i Mycroftowi o wiele większe możliwości, gdy pozbędą się tego, kto podszywa się pod Moriarty'ego.  
Na Sherlocku wciąż ciążą zarzuty, i nawet gdy wyświadczy przysługę Jej Królewskiej Mości, jego kara może zmienić się w areszt domowy lub ciągłą inwigilację. A tego z Mycroftem nie chcą.  
Nikt nic nie wie i tak powinno pozostać na wieki.

***

Wieść zarówno o powrocie Moriarty'ego, jak i Sherlocka, odbija się głośnym echem w Londynie. Mycroft zapewne jest wniebowzięty, gdy widzi nagłówki gazet, bo Sherlock nagle wydaje się niezbędny w mieście. To uwielbienie jest jednak niebezpieczne, bo wraz z pierwszym potknięciem będą go chcieli zlinczować. Dostał już raz nauczkę i nie zamierza po raz kolejny fingować własnej śmierci.  
Tym bardziej, że ktokolwiek włamał się do sieci telewizyjnej Londynu, nie zostawił śladów.  
Mijają trzy dni odkąd, wrócił na Baker Street. Mary przytula go z całej siły i przeprasza za postrzelenie go. John odwiedza go każdego dnia i robi mu o piątej po południu herbatę, której Sherlock nie wypija.  
Nie jest w stanie się skupić. Tajniacy w furgonetce firmy polskich hydraulików drażnią go swoją nieudolnością. Gazeciarz zbyt głośno wkłada czasopisma do skrzynki na listy. O listonoszu nie zamierza nawet wspomnieć.  
Mycroft wciąż się z nim nie skontaktował. I Sherlock po raz kolejny nie wie, na czym stoją. Czy brat go karze za nieposłuszeństwo i krótkowidztwo. Nie wstydzi się tego, co zrobił. Magnussen musiał zginąć. Sherlocka nie obchodziły drobne grzeszki, które miał na polityków. Nie interesowały go szantaże ani możliwe pomówienia dotyczące biznesmenów czy lobbystów.  
Magnussen wiedział. I to czyniło go martwym w oczach Sherlocka.  
Magnussen wiedział i jednocześnie nie był na tyle przewidujący, by pewne rzeczy zatrzymać dla siebie. Wypadek z Mary niczego go nie nauczył, a jedynie rozbestwił, więc Sherlock dał mu tę jedną lekcję w zamian za lekcję, którą dostał sam.  
Brak kontaktu ze strony Mycrofta wcale nie pomaga.

***

Mija pierwszy tydzień, odkąd Sherlock postawił stopy z powrotem na brytyjskiej ziemi. Wspomnienia z czasów nastoletnich zaczynają do niego napływać wraz z bólem głowy, który jest ostatnim ostrzeżeniem przed załamaniem mogącym przynieść katastrofalne skutki. W odróżnieniu od Magnussena, Sherlock potrafi trzymać tajemnice przy sobie. Nie epatuje wiedzą, ale ją posiada.  
Mary zaczyna przyglądać mu się podejrzliwie, ale ona nigdy nie wierzyła w wielki powrót Moriarty'ego. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pewnych rzeczy nie można przeżyć. Jej szpiegowskie doświadczenie kazało jej się doszukać drugiego dna i Sherlock uśmiecha się krzywo, gdy kobieta sięga po filiżankę herbaty, wyciągając przed siebie opuchnięte stopy. Poród ma być lada dzień.  
John tworzy kolejną teorię spiskową, która trafia na bloga chwilę później, i Sherlock nie potrafi wyjść z podziwu; Watson naprawdę rozwinął się pod jego skrzydłami. Byłby doskonałym konsultantem, gdyby potrafił odsiewać prawdę od wszelkiego rodzaju domysłów i insynuacji. John jednak ma zbyt dobre serce, żeby nie wierzyć ludziom, którym ufa.  
Sherlock nigdy nie miał z tym problemów. Zaufanie to nie pokładanie nadziei, że ktoś nas nie okłamie. Nie w świecie Holmesów. Nie w świecie Mary.  
Ciężarna żona Johna uśmiecha się szeroko znad swojej filiżanki i zerka sugestywnie na herbatę, którą Watson zrobił jemu.  
Sherlock upija odrobinę i Mary rozpromienia się. O tak, siedzą w tym oboje.

***

Mija półtora tygodnia i Sherlock poważnie zastanawia się nad tym, czy kiedykolwiek powrócą z Mycroftem do relacji, którą mieli przed Magnussenem. Jego brat mógł przemyśleć dogłębnie sprawę i zdać sobie sprawę, że istnieje realne zagrożenie, że nie ma tajemnic, które nie wychodzą w końcu na jaw. Sama świadomość, że obaj są tymi, którzy odgadywali podobnie trudne zagadki, daje im fałszywą pewność, że są bezpieczni, ale tak nie jest. I nigdy nie powinni o tym zapominać.  
W grę nie wchodzi sama ich reputacja. Do czegoś takiego jak szantażowanie Mycrofta nie mogło dojść. Żaden z Holmesów nigdy nie działał dobrze pod naciskiem.  
Sherlock zamyka oczy, wsłuchując się w nucącą na parterze panią Hudson. Kobieta krząta się w kuchni i to w zasadzie jedyny dźwięk, który pozwala mu się skupić. Bez Mycrofta dającego mu to, czego Sherlock potrzebuje, jego Pałac Umysłu przypomina dom wariatów. Odpowiedzi nie przychodzą, fakty nie łączą się ze sobą. Nie dostrzega wskazówek, bo nawet brak działania tej podróbki Moriartty'ego jest wskazówką samą w sobie.  
Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny.  
Sherlock bierze głębszy wdech i przełyka nadmiar śliny. Sięga niechętnie po telefon i wybiera numer z pamięci. Szorstki głos brata uspokaja go nieznacznie, ale to wciąż jest za mało.  
— Potrzebne ci mleko? — pyta jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
W swojej wyobraźni widzi, jak Mycroft przewraca oczami. Ta sugestia jest tak oczywista, że boli nawet jego.  
— Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś — mówi jego brat sucho.  
W słuchawce zalega cisza i Sherlock już rozważa rozłączenie się, gdy słyszy wyraźne westchnienie dobiegające z drugiej strony połączenia.  
— Podejdź do lustra w łazience, Sherlock — poleca mu brat i młodszy Holmes czuje, że jego serce zaczyna bić mocniej.  
Ze słuchawką przy uchu wchodzi do pomieszczenia i zamyka za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Mycroft musi wiedzieć o jego nawracających bólach głowy. Sherlock nigdy nie zadzwoniłby, gdyby nie był na granicy szaleństwa. I jakiejkolwiek decyzji jego brat nie podjął wcześniej, teraz ma coś nastąpić.  
— Popatrz na siebie. Jesteś blady i wyczerpany. Nie potrafisz się skupić, to żałosne — ciągnie. Sherlock patrzy tępo na sińce pod oczami, które powstały wskutek nękającej go bezsenności. — Całe życie gdy nabroiłeś, podkulałeś ogon i przybiegałeś do mnie po pomoc — kontynuuje, a Sherlock widzi, jak na jego policzkach wykwitają przyjemne rumieńce.  
To jest coś nowego. Niczego takiego jeszcze nie robili. Jego brat rzadko do niego mówił coś więcej niż Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć — słowa, które stały się jego mantrą. Słowa, które tak naznaczyły jego życie, że ze swojego umysłu zrobił fortecę, do której nikt nie mógł się włamać.  
Jego serce bije teraz jak szalone, tłocząc adrenalinę, od której być może jest równie uzależniony, jak od nikotyny.  
— Jesteś starszy, ale nic się nie zmieniło — mówi dalej Mycroft. — Wciąż jesteś żałosnym smarkaczem, który zwraca na siebie uwagę nieprzemyślanymi działaniami. Mógłbym spytać cię, dlaczego byłeś takim idiotą w sprawie Magnussena, ale wiem… — sarka. — Sherlock Holmes nawet przegrywając, musiał pokazać, na co go stać. Twoja ostatnia obietnica, Sherlock? — pyta jego brat z wyraźną kpiną.  
A więc wiadomość została wtedy dostarczona.  
— Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, to ty zawsze żebrzesz o moją uwagę — ciągnie Mycroft i Sherlock przełyka nadmiar śliny w ustach. — Popatrz na siebie teraz — rozkazuje mu brat, choć jest to bez sensu, bo Sherlock nie potrafi oderwać wzroku.  
Jego umysł przyjemnie wycisza się z każdym kolejnym słowem. Pokoje, do których nigdy nie chciał zaglądać, pomieszczenia wypełnione jego małymi i większymi porażkami zostają zamknięte jeden po drugim.  
Oczy napełniają mu się łzami i musi pochylić się nad umywalką ze słuchawką przy uchu, nagle przytłoczony emocjami, które tłumił tak długo.  
— Popatrz na siebie — powtarza, tym razem ostrzej, Mycroft. — Wyciągnij rękę i uderz się w policzek. Chcę zobaczyć ślad, gdy będziemy widzieć się następnym razem, Sherlock.  
Głośne uderzenie odbija się echem w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, nim młodszy z Holmesów orientuje się, co robi. Słuchawka wciąż bezpiecznie spoczywa przy jego uchu, a policzek pali żywym ogniem. Możliwe, że na delikatnej skórze odcisnęły się palce, ale nie potrafi patrzeć na ślad bez wyraźnej przyjemności.  
Nagły ból przynosi ukojenie i tylko to się liczy. Szok z tego, jak głęboko się znalazł.  
Posiadanie tak rozbudowanego Pałacu Umysłu bez kogoś zewnętrznie dającego wytchnienie nie jest możliwe.  
— O Chryste — szepcze Sherlock, gdy ta myśl zakotwicza się w jego głowie.  
— Sherlock, kto to jest? — pyta spokojnie Mycroft, jakby spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.  
Sherlock rozłącza się pośpiesznie i opiera spocone czoło o zimne lustro.

***

Mycroft wysyła do niego swoich ludzi. Dlatego Sherlock nigdy nie lubił amatorów. Do czasu, gdy dwóch mężczyzn przebranych za elektryków zapukało do jego drzwi, wygląda już jak bezdomny, a nieświadoma niczego pani Hudson przepędza go z mieszkania. Na ulicy zostaje rozpoznany niemal natychmiast przez swoją siatkę szpiegowską i otrzymuje od nich schronienie. Właśnie poza marginesem najłatwiej można się ukryć i zamierza wykorzystać wszystko, co na ten temat wie. Jeden z jego wielu pseudonimów był spalony. Shezza był narkomanem, którego Watson wyciągnął z meliny w dość niekonwencjonalny sposób.  
Mary od dwóch dni znajduje się w szpitalu. Poród pomimo terminu jeszcze się nie rozpoczął, ale John się upiera, że bezpieczniej dla niej i dziecka będzie, gdy znajdą się pod stałą obserwacją. Watson zatem nie może dołączyć do poszukiwań, które organizuje Mycroft, i dlatego Sherlock pojawia się właśnie tam, w sali, w której leży Mary.  
Kobieta pomimo jego przebrania poznaje go natychmiast.  
— Już wiesz, kto to jest — mówi tylko.  
— Mam problem — odpowiada. — Potrzebuję którejś z twoich kryjówek. Albo planu ewakuacyjnego.  
— Nie możesz zostawić Johna — protestuje, podnosząc się na łokciach. — Nie wiesz, co się z nim działo, gdy myślał, że nie żyjesz — dodaje.  
— Jeśli zabiję i ją, John straci mnie tak czy siak — mówi krótko. — Jeśli się wymknę…  
Mary przygryza wargę i sięga po długopis.  
— Udasz się do tego mężczyzny i podasz mu moje inicjały. Mycroft będzie naszą osobą kontaktową — oznajmia.  
— Tym razem nie wracam — odpowiada szybko i dostrzega w jej wzroku coś, co mu się nie podoba.  
Mary jednak kiwa tylko głową.

***

Mycroft szuka go po całym mieście. Widzi jego ludzi mijających go co kilka minut. Chyba cały wydział pracuje nad tym projektem i to trochę bawi Sherlocka; jak bardzo nikt nie zwraca uwagi na bezdomnych, którzy proszą o jałmużnę. Jego znajomi z siatki informacyjnej nie zadają pytań, ale czekają na kolejne polecenia. Niejednokrotnie wyprowadzali w pole ludzi Mycrofta, bo nagle na terenie Londynu pojawiło się dziesiątki Sherlocków Holmesów. Rozdawali nawet autografy.  
Sherlock — ten prawdziwy — sam opierał się o fasadę jednego z budynków i obserwował, jak Mycroft każdego dnia wchodził i wychodził ze swojego mieszkania.  
Jego umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach od czasu zajścia w łazience. I kiedy połączył fakty, w jego myślach pojawiło się tylko jedno imię.  
Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Mycroft sam musiał analizować sytuację, ale nie posiadał wiedzy, którą ma Sherlock.  
Magnussen wiedział, ale nigdy nie zadali sobie pytania skąd. Magnussen miał Pałac Umysłu równie wielki i skomplikowany co pokoje, które wypełniał Sherlock. I cholerny szantażysta musiał mieć też kogoś, kto raz na jakiś czas dawał mu chwilę wytchnienia. Kogoś, kto nad nim dominował. Kontrolował myśli, zabierając z barków ciężar wiedzy.  
Kogoś takiego jak Irene Adler.  
Irene — Kobieta — miała wszystko, co konieczne, by manipulować Londynem. Magnussen musiał nawiązać z nią kontakt zaraz po tym, jak Sherlock uratował jej życie. Mycroft wciąż uznawał Adler za martwą i to właśnie starszemu Holmesowi utrudniło odgadnięcie zagadki. Może nawet usunął całą jej osobę ze swojej głowy — Irene w końcu w oczach każdego nie żyła.  
Irene wiedziała o Moriartym. Kontaktowała się z nim niejednokrotnie i mieli dowody na to, że współdziałali w pewnym zakresie.  
Irene mogła też wiedzieć. Mogła zauważyć nawet w samolocie jaka między nim a Mycroftem panuje dynamika. Jak bardzo pomyliła się nazywając Sherlocka prawiczkiem.  
Irene potrafiła dostrzegać pewne pragnienia w ludziach i dostrzegła to w Sherlocku jeszcze w swoim mieszkaniu, gdy rozebrała się i naga siedziała na swoim fotelu, a on wykazał się zainteresowaniem jej osobą dopiero, gdy dostał w twarz.  
Irene wiedziała i zdradziła ich Magnussenowi. Dała mężczyźnie naładowaną broń, ale to Sherlock pociągnął za spust. Zniszczył jej plan, bo jeśli o czymś był przekonany, to właśnie o tym, że nie dokonało się to, co ona zakładała.  
Więc sprowadziła go z powrotem do Londynu.  
Sherlock wie, że Irene go pragnie. Dowodził tego kod w jej telefonie oraz to, jak próbowała go do siebie zwabić. Mycroft jednak stał wtedy na przeszkodzie i powstrzymał jej zapędy samą tylko swoją obecnością.  
Dla ego tej Kobiety to musiało być naprawdę za dużo i do Sherlocka dociera to właśnie teraz.  
Irene Adler chciała upadku Mycrofta. Magnussen jej tego nie dał. I sama musiała wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, więc Sherlock każdego dnia siedzi przed mieszkaniem brata, obserwując, jak Mycroft wchodzi i wychodzi.  
I kiedy widzi całkiem znajomą sylwetkę w oddali, wie — po prostu wie, że właśnie nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień konfrontacji.

***

Mieszkanie Mycrofta jest bardzo dobrze zabezpieczone. Irene, a za nią Sherlock, wkradają się jednak do środka bez większych przeszkód. Kobieta nie ma skrupułów i rozprawia się z ochroną w ciągu sekund.  
Sherlock poprawia tylko chwyt na swoim pistolecie i upewnia się, że ma przy sobie paszport na nowe nazwisko.  
Mycroft siedzi przy biurku, gdy Irene bez pukania wchodzi do środka, a Sherlock przystawia jej lufę do pleców. Kobieta nawet nie sztywnieje.  
— Wiedziałam, że jesteś za mną — mówi z satysfakcją. — To przedstawienie nie mogło odbyć się bez obu głównych aktorów — dodaje.  
— Sherlock co ona…? — zaczyna Mycroft i urywa, gdy oczywistość uderza w niego z całą mocą.  
Starszy Holmes tylko przez ułamek sekundy wydaje się zawiedziony. Sherlock w końcu uratował tę kobietę bez jego wiedzy. Kobietę, która pragnie go tak bardzo, że stoi tutaj teraz z pistoletem w dłoni i wygląda na niesamowicie rozbawioną.  
— Nie możesz mnie zastrzelić. Nie po tym, co zrobiłeś z Magnussenem. Nie zostanie ci to wybaczone — mówi szybko.  
— Sherlock — odzywa się ostrzegawczo Mycroft.  
— Mówiłam — stwierdza z wyraźną satysfakcją Irene. — I myśleliście, że nikt nic nie wie. Z przyjemnością oglądałam, jak się miotacie — ciągnie dalej, a Sherlock wzmacnia chwyt na pistolecie.  
W pomieszczeniu rozlega się dźwięk naciąganej sprężyny.  
— Nie możesz mnie zastrzelić. Żadne więzienie cię nie zatrzyma. Zabiją cię. Mycroft będzie musiał to zlecić, a oboje już chyba wiemy, że nie ma tak zimnego serca, jak wszyscy twierdzą — odpowiada Kobieta.  
Sherlock rzuca okiem w stronę starszego brata, który wciąż siedzi zesztywniały w swoim fotelu. Wygląda na spokojnego, ale to tylko pozory i obaj zdają sobie z tego sprawę.  
— Kocham mojego brata — mówi Sherlock, czując, że w jego gardle pojawia się gula.  
Irene drga zaskoczona tymi słowami, więc szarpie za jej pistolet, odbierając jej broń. Przesuwa się do przodu tak, że teraz wciąż celuje do niej, ale może też obserwować Mycrofta. Widzieć go ten ostatni raz, bo pociągnięcie za spust oznacza wieczną ucieczkę.  
— A ja kocham mojego męża — słyszy znajomy głos gdzieś za nim i z niedowierzaniem dostrzega Mary w drzwiach.  
Czarna kominiarka i pistolet w dłoni przypominają mu o tym, jak próbowała odebrać od Magnussena informacje o sobie.  
Jej ogromny wcześniej brzuch znikł, więc musiała urodzić.  
— Dwa dni temu — mówi mu, czytając ewidentnie w myślach. — Kocham mojego męża, dlatego nigdzie nie wyjedziesz. Wyjdziesz teraz z bratem do kawiarni naprzeciwko i wrócicie za dwadzieścia minut. Kupisz kwiaty — lubię tulipany — i pojedziesz do szpitala, żeby złożyć Johnowi gratulacje. Będę leżeć na sali tuż przy wejściu na oddział. Nasza córka będzie miała na imię Sherly — wyjaśnia mu żona Johna.  
— Mary — odzywa się niepewnie.  
— John nie może się o tym dowiedzieć — kontynuuje kobieta. — Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, Sherlock — powtarza i kąciki ust Mycrofta drgają. — I tak nie uwierzy, gdy powiesz mu, że jego żona po porodzie wyrównywała swoje rachunki z tobą — dodaje Mary i uśmiecha się krzywo. — A następnym razem, gdy będę chciała kogoś zabić, pozwól mi na to od razu.


End file.
